1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting flood lamp, and more particularly, to a circle type LED lighting flood lamp using a nano spreader, which can maximize heat dissipation efficiency by expanding a heat dissipation area through a double heat dissipation structure formed by mounting an extended nano spreader having high heat diffusion on the inside of a circular type upper cover and making all extension parts of the nano spreader in contact with a heat dissipation portion in both directions, and can prevent a heat dissipation plate from exposing to an outside by fixedly putting the upper cover on the outside of a heat dissipation member to improve the heat dissipation efficiency and to prolong the life span of the LED lighting flood lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various kinds of flood lamps including vehicle head lamps, rear combination lamps, street lamps, and the like, use a bulb as their light source.
However, since the conventional bulb has a short life span and a lowered anti-shock performance, there is a recent trend that a high-luminance LED (Light Emitting Diode) having a long life span and an excellent anti-shock performance is used as a light source.
Particularly, the high-luminance LED can be used as a light source of various kinds of flood lamps including vehicle head lamps, rear combination lamps, interior lamps, street lamps, and the like, and its application range is extensive.
The high-luminance LED emits superheat when it is turned on, and due to this superheat emission, there are difficulties in designing and applying the LED as a light source.
Particularly, in the case of a high-capacity LED lighting flood lamp for outdoors, the size of the heat dissipation plate becomes great to cause inconvenience in installation and use, and foreign substances are accumulated on the exposed heat dissipation plate to deteriorate the heat dissipation efficiency.